Original Key
by AmycrazyXD
Summary: A veces se necesita una colisión de eventos tras otros, algunas veces solo basta un momento. 5… 4… 3… 2… ¡Buenas noches, New York! Nosotras somos Original Key. Y pensar que todo comenzó por un castigo.


**Capitulo 01**

**Amy**

— ¡Emily Fuentes! Baja ahora mismo y ordena este desastre— el grito de mi madre hizo eco en la casa. Respire profundo tratando de botar el estrés. Apague la televisión y baje a la sala—. Te dije que secaras y guardaras los platos, ¿cierto?— mi casa era una pequeña infraestructura de dos pisos, dos baños y dos habitaciones. Una cocina con una isla para brindar espacio en donde no había y una sala equipada a duras penas con un mueble, un comedor pequeño, la televisión pegada a la pared y un equipo de sonido distribuido en el suelo, donde los cables no molesten.

—Si.

— ¿Entonces por qué siguen aquí?— reprimí la molestia y sin medir palabras me adentre a la cocina a guardar los jodidos platos sin replicar. Solo me oponía cuando me pedía lavarlos, no me gustaba que el jabón me dejara las manos secas, mi piel es delicada y soy algo paranoica con eso. Suficiente era con que tuviera mis piernas destrozadas a causa del picor provocado por el estrés de tener que vivir con mi madre. No es el estilo de vida al que estoy acostumbrada. Mis padres están divorciados y desde muy pequeña viví con mi abuela paterna en Venezuela. Pero enfermó y fue trasladada a su ciudad natal (Italia) para recibir tratamiento y convivir con su familia, todos viejos mayores de sesenta años. Mientras que yo fui arrastrada bajo el cuidado de mi madre aquí en California.

Pase de estar en una vida pacifica con mi abuela a una ajetreada con mi madre. Lo detestaba. A cada segundo era mandada a hacer algo, mi madre buscaba una charla profunda de entendimiento mutuo del cual no estaba dispuesta a participar, siempre había algo que reparar, algo pendiente por hacer, algo incompleto. Una pelea, una fiesta escandalosa, trabajo agotador, un fuerte ataque de alergia en mi madre que terminaba por despertar a todos, el llanto de Christina. Una montaña rusa sin fin. Estrés. Estrés. Estrés. Aunque podía adaptarme a casi cualquier cosa, me rehusaba a conformarme con un estilo de vida así. No era lo que quería. No es lo que quiero. Y es lo que nunca querré.

No sabía si creer en el destino. Pensar que algo más grande me esperaba. Que terminaría siendo alguien importante. Solo quería salir y poder cumplirlo. Quiero más que una vida común. Quiero aventuras, retos, seguridad, momentos de paz, historias. Unos brazos que me reciban y me entiendan sin tener que dar instrucciones.

¿Por qué todos esperan que de un día a otro me siente y confiese todos mis sentimientos? Me siento terrible, ¿realmente quieren escucharlo?, ¿de qué sirve? No espero que me resuelvan la vida, ni mucho menos que cambien por "consideración", como si eso fuese a suceder realmente. Planes de vida que nunca era cumplidos y quedaban en el aire. Lo detestaba. Y temía que fuese afectarme, haciéndome incapaz de terminar lo que empezaba.

Mi hogar no era un lugar, sino una persona. Y se encontraba en Italia a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí. Esa mujer que con solo su presencia, me hacía sentir en casa. No porque la necesitaba o porque me hacía falta, sino por el simple hecho de que la quería. Con ella yo era libre.

—Emily, cuida a tu hermana mientras te preparo el desayuno— me pide mi madre y me encargo de la pequeña de dos años con un cuarto de mi ADN familiar. Quizás menos. La llevo a mi cuarto y la dejo en el suelo con su juguete preferido mientras me cambio. Me visto con una camisa manga larga marrón claro con el dibujo de un búho en el centro, unos vaqueros bota recta claro, unas convers All Star marrones. Y un gorro de lana.

Las clases habían comenzado hace ya varios meses. La rutina implacable no resultaba mortal cuando lo único que tenías en la cabeza era terminar, ahorrar dinero y viajar a Italia apenas acabe el año escolar. De hecho, el tiempo se me hacía bastante rápido. Sin darme cuenta, seis meses ya habían pasado. No tenía muchos amigos y no es como si me hubiese esforzado por socializar, no iba a durar allí de todas formas. Solo eran distracciones, aunque "distracción" resultaba un término muy cruel para esos chicos que lograban animarme el día.

—Come rápido, vas a llegar tarde— no me apresuro. De alguna forma u otra siempre termino llegando tarde. No me importaba quedarme en detención, así llegaba tarde a casa y evitaba a mi madre. Mientras más me retrasaba mejor. Y mi madre no decía nada al respecto.

En el autobús, me encuentro de nuevo con esta chica. Lucy. Vive cerca y al parecer tenemos la misma idea de llegar siempre tarde. A diferencia de mí, ella iba a retención por saltarse clases y otro tipo de cosas. Pertenecía al grupo de las chicas con novios pertenecientes a pandillas, yo las llamaba las rebeldes. Claro que no tenía la más mínima idea de si salía con uno o era parte de la pandilla como tal o qué se yo, nunca la había visto con un chico, aunque bueno, yo solo llevaba seis meses aquí y no es como si me fijara mucho en esas cosas tampoco. Sin embargo me parecía bastante simpática. De piel blanca pálida, cabello negro azabache, ojos miel con delineador negro. Un vampiro francés en personificación. Vestía de negro la mayoría de las veces. Ahora cargaba unos pantalones militares y una holgada camisa negra que no lucia muy bien. Viéndola bien, me doy cuenta de que carece un poco de la habilidad de armar conjuntos, resulta todo un personaje, me gusta. Le sonrió como un saludo de reconocimiento que ella regresa e intercambiamos una que otra palabra por el camino.

La directora como de costumbre nos regañó por llegar tarde y nos citó para detención. Cada una fue a su clase.

**Lucy**

Un día de estos disfrutare de quemar a esa vieja bruja en la plaza. De verdad. Es una perra total. Es peor que la amargada de mi vecina y eso ya es mucho decir. Como si uno disfrutara de pasar tiempo de más en esta maldita cárcel.

"_Si no falta, llega tarde, ¿Para qué viene a la escuela entonces, señorita?" _Para que tú puedas depilarte el culo de orangután, para nada más. Deberías darme las gracias. Vieja miserable.

—Lucinda, aquí— me llama Karla cuando entro al salón ¿Es que la gente no entiende que la verga es Lucy? ¡Solo Lucy! No Luciana, ni Lucia o Lucinda. Lucy.

L.U.C.Y. Vamos gente, no es muy difícil.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Lo sé, no te amargues. No lo volveré hacer. Lo prometo— sí, claro—. ¿La directora te regaño?

—Sí.

—Que rabia. Y eso que el profesor no ha llegado todavía.

—Sí.

—Por cierto, quiero decirte algo.

—Dime.

—Tu ex me invito a salir, ¿no te molesta cierto?— ¿ya te cansaste de profanar a los chicos malos, querida?

—No, claro que no— pedazo de ramera ¿Y se hace llamar mi amiga?

—Gracias. Sabía que tú entenderías— ¿entender qué? ¿Qué el infeliz ese me dejo por ti?—. Eres la mejor de las amigas.

Sonrío hipócritamente y saco mi libreta. Karla era bastante divertida a veces, conocía los mejores lugares y a los mejores chicos. Pero siempre que tenía algo bueno, ella buscaba arrebatármelo o encontrar algo mejor y exhibirlo. Esa insistencia de ser la mejor en todo era molesta. Especialmente cuando yo era la víctima. Nunca se hubiera fijado en Ernesto si yo no lo hubiera tenido de novio. Pero ya sabía cómo terminaría, Ernesto se volvería cursi y pegajoso como es él, Karla se fastidiaría a las semanas (como hice yo) y lo cambiaría por otro (típico de ella). Si es que el herpes no llegaba primero.

No se podía confiar en la gente. Mucho menos en Karla.

En el recreo, evito sentarme con Karla y las demás. Por más que me caigan bien, siempre andan sentadas en las piernas de un pandillero y ese estilo no va conmigo. Me voy con Celina a una mesa apartada. Ella también estaba metida en el asunto del pandillerismo pero no como "entretenimiento" sino como traficante. Era ruda, directa y con un sentido del humor tan peculiar como el mío. Solo que a veces era muy distante. La mayoría de mis conocidos eran pandilleros debido a que estaba ubicada en todo el centro del barrio. Donde ocurría gran parte de la acción. Y mi padre había formado parte de ello en su juventud, ya no lo estaba según él pero sinceramente no le creo ni un poco. Es un maldito infeliz, le quiero, pero no lo soporto. Lo único a que le doy las gracias es por mostrarme como eran las cosas. La idea de terminar como él me es tan desagradable que nunca me he unido a ninguna pandilla ni salido con pandilleros. No quiero formar parte de ese mundo.

El único deseo que tengo ahora es poder huir. Alejarme de todo esto. De mi madre, que es tan débil que me desespera, y mi padre, el causante de toda mi miseria.

—Hay no— maldigo. Ahí estaba otra vez: Karla y la líder de porristas, Pamela, peleando por poder.

¿Quién es la más bonita? ¿La del mejor cabello? ¿La de la mejor sonrisa? ¿Quién atrae a más chicos? ¡Estúpido a medidas extremas! ¿Es que no se cansan? Yo con solo verlas lo hacía. Por lo menos Karla sabia poner en su lugar a los niños ricos y mimados del Norte. Aunque esta vez se le estaba hiendo un poco la mano… ¡Mierda! Se están peleando, ¡no te lo creo!

Mi reacción es levantarme de la mesa y ayudarla. Celina me sigue e intervenimos. Sostengo a Karla y Celina le da un golpe a Pamela en la nariz con la fuerza suficiente para rompérsela. Cosa que enfurece a las seguidoras.

— ¡Vuelve a decirlo si te atreves!— le reta Karla de forma arrogante, teniendo la ventaja ahora con nosotras dos a su lado.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— le regaño. Una cosa era la clásica disputa de tres o cinco frases dignas de ser galardonadas por el premio nobel a las más perras de la clase. Sin embargo, que se pasara a lo físico... pues, era la primera vez.

— ¡Maldita salvaje! Mira lo que me hiciste— lloriquea Pamela.

—Jajaja… ¿Cuánto te costó la nariz, Barbie?

—Más que tu casa, muerta de hambre— le contesta logrando irritarla, y no era la única.

Antes de que alguna pudiera moverse, el coordinador interrumpe en el comedor con su presencia.

— ¿Pero qué demonios sucedió?— las manos acusatorias no tardaron en señalar al enemigo. Las quejas y chillidos se expandieron por la sala haciéndole al coordinador difícil el acto de poder entendernos. Por lo que al final, todas terminamos en la dirección.

Genial. Otro regaño.

**Cristal**

La próxima clase era informática. Con la profesora Yanet. De mi boca no salían palabras bonitas cuando hablaba de ninguno de los profesores a decir verdad, pero ésta en particular me sacaba de quicio. No tenía ética profesional. Sus clases eran un juego. Hacia lo que se le daba en gana. Su voz era suave como la de una niña a pesar de tener unos treinta años. Y estúpida. Molesta. Gorda, fea, sin estilo.

¿Cómo es que llego a ser profesora?

Ya había dejado en claro que mi relación con ella era totalmente de alumna/profesora. No me iba a poner de amistosa como los demás solo para tener unos puntos extras. No vería más esta clase los próximos años así que no valía la pena. No me importaba pasarla con una nota mínima, al final no me afectaría en lo absoluto. Pero claro, yo soy la mala por no ser como los demás y aprovecharme de su ingenuidad sumisa fácil de convencer y manipular.

Por lo general no le hacía caso en lo absoluto. Recibía mi clase, hacia el trabajo y me largaba. Pero hoy se estaba alargando más de lo normal y me tenía desesperada. Tenía sueño, quería ir a casa y ella no dejaría salir a los que no había revisado sus trabajos. Llevaba ya media hora llamándola para que revisara el documento en la PC y ella no me escuchaba.

Perdí la paciencia y le grite.

— ¿Pero por qué estas gritando? No estamos en la calle, compórtate.

—La llevo llamando media hora y usted ni caso me hace, ¿Qué quiere que haga entonces? ¿Arrastro la pantalla hacia donde está para ver si así revisa el condenado trabajo?

— ¿Qué forma de contestar es esa? Ten más respeto, es tu profesora a quien le estás hablando.

— ¿Lo va a revisar o no?— le cuestione de mala gana. Entonces me mira con una mirada entre el disgusto y el desconcierto. Me arrastra a la dirección y enfrento a todo el mundo. Tenía la razón. Ella andaba chalequeando como la propia carajita con los alumnos en vez de hacer su trabajo adecuadamente. ¿Qué iban a llamar a mis padres? Con gusto les doy el número. Mis padres eran abogados y no se iban a poner del lado de la profesora. Pero en vez de llamarlos, lo que hicieron fue mandarme a detención.

Mi oposición no valió de nada. Me sacaron de la dirección sin más prorrogas.

Esto no iba a quedarse así.

—Michael… ¿Ola?— llamo a mi hermano. Estaba estudiando para ser abogado también.

—Dime.

—Me mandaron a detención porque la mamahueva de la profesora de informática se puso toda estúpida conmigo. Estaba jugando como siempre con los alumnos y no me paro cuando la llamaba para que revisara mi trabajo. Alzo la voz para que me escuche y dice que estoy gritando.

—Coño, Cristal, ahora no puedo. Estoy ocupado— dice en son de disculpa y con algo de desinterés. Puede que fuese el mismo jodido tema de siempre, pero me castigaron por la perra esa, tenía que hacer algo.

—No me quiero quedar en detención.

—Quédate quieta y ya. No la vas a ver más, ¿para qué te amargas la vida por la loca esa? Tu pendiente de lo tuyo.

— ¡Michael!

—Me tengo que ir. Te llamo más tarde.

—No te atrevas a colgarme… ¿Aló? ¿Michael? ¡Hijo de…!— tenemos la misma madre, cierto— ¡Ahg!

Mis padres están ocupados así que no puedo llamarlos. Tengo que ir a detención.

Puta sea.

**Amy**

Cuando llego a detención, noto una extraña atmosfera en el salón. Solo con ver a las porristas sentadas a la izquierda, pegadas a la ventana y las chicas de mí barrio en el lado opuesto con las miradas más asesinas que puedas imaginar, te das cuenta de la obvia línea divisora. Es la pelea de chicas populares contra las chicas rebeldes tan taquillera en los cines y televisión. Nunca falla. Muy divertido y todo, solo un detalle ¿en dónde coño me siento? Ni por loca me voy a uno de los lados, estaría entrando a una batalla a la cual no fui invitada. Tampoco quiero estar en medio. Ni que estuviera loca.

—Empiezo a sospechar, señorita Fuentes, que usted tiene un ligero gusto por llegar de última— comenta el profesor encargado. El sangrón de matemáticas. Mata neuronas. Grich. Asesino de sueños. Ogro aristocrático. Arrogante fetichista. Todo un personaje (y, bueno, a mí me encantan los personajes) —. Tome asiento.

Obedezco sentándome en el medio justo frente a él.

—Más atrás— me pide mirándome desde arriba con amargura.

¿Me está jodiendo o es que soy la única que se da cuenta de la situación aquí?

Me levanto con la intención de colocarme en el último pupitre de la fila.

—No tan atrás— me detiene mientras escribe en el pizarrón.

Ahg… Doy dos pasos atrás y me siento en el medio del medio. En todo el jodido centro del salón. Mi vida corre peligro, estoy segura, con tantas miradas asesinas traspasando de mí al otro lado puedo terminar con un tumor de tres centímetros en el pico de la cabeza. Entonces serviría de señal telepática.

—Explicare brevemente lo que sucederá aquí. Cada una de ustedes ha cometido una falta grave, por lo tanto la directora ha decidido imponerles un castigo más que permanecer encerradas en un salón por horas sin nada que hacer. Algo así como servicio social— las quejas empiezan a replicar de ambos lados y todo impacta en mis oídos. Justo lo que me temía, de hecho no, me imagine más bien estar en medio de plena batalla Narniana, la bruja blanca y el león con todo su ejército apunto de enfrentarse y yo ahí como la propia pendeja esperando que ambos bandos me caigan encima.

— ¡Silencio!

¿Qué falta tan grave cometí para merecer todo esto?

—Como venía diciendo. Se dividirán en grupo de cinco personas. Cada grupo será asignado a un trabajo diferente. No se acomoden tan rápido, seré yo quien conforme los integrantes de cada grupo— aviso provocando otra buena ola de quejas—. Pueden quejarse todo lo que quieras, señoritas, los planes no cambiaran— su voz se alza sobre la de ellas—. No me obligue a duplicar el castigo a tres semanas— advierte y las bocas se cierran de golpe. Técnicamente—. Bien. Señorita Fuentes, usted será la líder del equipo Uno— me señala. Ya sabía yo que sentarme aquí traería mal augurio—. Las integrantes de su equipo serán…— mira hacia ambos lados por unos segundos con las palmas de sus manos juntas. Siniestro. Bastante siniestro—. Karla, Cristal, Lucy y… Pamela.

Veo el rostro de Lucy palidecer más de lo normal. Pamela y Karla hacen muecas de desagrado puro. Y Cristal… ¿Quién era esa? Debía de ser de un grado inferior. Primera vez que la veía a pesar de que se encontraba en el grupo de Pamela.

—No pienso estar en un grupo con ella, ni loca— se opone Pamela—. Solo mire lo que me hizo— señala su nariz amoreteada.

—Un grano en el trasero es mucho más lindo que tener que aguantarla a ella— suelta Karla.

—Así las coloque, así se queda. No las cambiare.

— ¡No es justo!— chilla Pamela—. Tenemos entrenamiento. Y una vida. No puede…

—Guarde silencio, señorita McCarthy. No estoy de ánimo para ninguna de sus quejas. Que como ya dije con anterioridad, no funcionaran de nada. Resuelvan los asuntos de sus vidas por si mismas— habla en general—. Siguiente grupo…— y siguiente y siguiente hasta estar todos completos. Tres en total. Mezclar a rebeldes con populares era una mala idea. Una muy mala, jodida y retorcida idea.

No volveré a llegar tarde en mi vida.


End file.
